Broken Promises
by Strong Wings
Summary: Set after the force awakens. contain spoilers for TFA and maybe some for the original trilogy. Possible eventual Reylo. Some characters I have invented to make plot more interesting. I do not own, or make money out of, Star Wars. story may not follow the exact story of characters' backgrounds as I needed to change them so they would fit in with the plot!
1. Chapter One

"Hey,Rey! Wait up a minute!" Spied on by General Hux, Kylo Ren hurried to catch up with Rey as she marched through the snow-covered forest. Rey ignored him: she wasn't in the mood for a fight, she just wanted to get back to the rebel base as soon as possible and in one piece. But it was too late to hide. Trying her best to look innocent, Rey turned around as a black-gloved hand caught her wrist.

"What?" She asked, waiting for Kylo Ren's answer.

It didn't come and Rey made to turn away again, but at last, he said, with a small, dry cough "I - um... Ahem... Um..."

Rey froze, with a small sigh and then began to walk off. But as she reached the clearing, something made her decide to stay. "Look, I haven't got time for this and I can barely understand you anyway in that helmet. Just get whatever it is over with." Rey snapped, beginning to get irritated.

"I can't, but you'd understand if you'd just give me time."

"You can't get it over with or you can't take the helmet off?" Grumbled Rey.

Kylo Ren hugged himself tightly and sighed "Both."

Rey began to feel a little bit sorry for him. "But you've taken it off before, right? Your helmet?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to now, if I am not mistaken.?"

"Uh, I guess so."

From behind his rock hiding-place, General Hux listened intently. He wasn't leaving until he knew what it was that Ren so badly needed to tell Rey. And if he got the chance, and if it was something juicy, Hux vowed that he would tell as many people as he could manage. The Supreme leader if he got the chance.

Hux watched Kylo pacing up and down for a minute or two, closely watched by Rey. A sudden thought struck him. He could shoot that pesky scavenger girl right here and now, then take her back up to Snoke and get all of Ren's glory!

But that plan was too risky. The General knew that Snoke favoured Ren over him and if Hux did Kylo's job, the Supreme leader would probably get violent with him and that was a scary thought. Also, Kylo Ren might get violent too and that was a scary thought as well, but a little less as Hux knew several of his little weaknesses. But still, being force choked wasn't an altogether comfortable experience and the General wasn't willing to risk it.

Reluctantly, Kylo Ren removed the helmet, but kept his head bent. Hungrily, Hux looked on like a dog waiting for a bone, hungry for information. "So..." Said Rey, awkwardly. Kylo Ren looked up at her, turning scarlet as he did so. Their eyes met and Rey blushed to. As though he was being put under a spell, Kylo muttered something about pink lips and grey eyes and turned even redder. Eagerly, General Hux Leaned closer.

"You're so beautif- I mean you're umm... I meant... Um... You're very... Personey?" Catching himself a little too late, Kylo searched desperately for a better word. And failed. Horribly.

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Beutif personey!? Excuse me?" She snarled, disgusted. Kylo Ren face palmed himself in embarrassment, trying to avoid the feisty scavenger's incredulous glares.

From his rock, General Hux snorted and tripped over a protruding tree root with a horrible, revealing stubbing sound.

Paling suddenly, Kylo glanced backwards over his shoulder just in time to see his arch enemy staggering about in open view in the snow, sniggering nastily.

Rey, confused, chose that moment to escape back to the rebel base, vowing never to go alone to a mission again as long as Kylo Ren lived.

****************back on the first order's star-ship...*******************

"Sir." Captain Phasma's voice floated through the doorway.

Kylo Ren did not turn around. "What?" he said, grumpily.

"What happened...?" Phasma replied hesitantly.

Still Kylo didn't look at her "How did you know?"

She paused "I'm not stupid."

When Ren didn't reply, the Captain asked again "What happened?"

But instead of telling her, Ren's body shape radiated anger and a slight tremble. Phasa knew instantly what it meant. She took a tentative step forward disliking the fact that she was going to have to reach out and comfort him, then another, but was, on the third step, halted by the pathetic response Ren gave her

"Get lost."

Captain Phasma tried hard not to laugh. It was a feeble attempt at banishing her and she knew that Ren needed company, so, she stayed. Leia had wanted her to help her son from the very start and Phasma was not one for abandoning her job. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"I thought I told you to leave..."

"You did."

"Then why are you still here?!"

"You know how much I value loyalty."

Kylo Ren's response was a small grunt, which was a large transformation from the danger in his voice that had been there only about ten seconds ago.

Kylo made to turn his head and look at the Captain, but stopped the movement as it was halfway through happening. "You don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to stay."

"I know."

Ren nodded and said, grudgingly "Thank you, anyway..."

"It would have been worth a lot more 'thank yous' if you had actually told me what you were so...mhm... about." Tactfully, Phasma let out the word 'upset'. He would get more so if he thought that he was being called 'weak' or 'babyish' and the Captain didn't want to ruin her chances of him talking to her. Nor did she want to let Leia down by not finding out this piece of information.

Kylo waited for a moment, digesting Captain Phasma's words. But, at last he quietly admitted- although he was clearly embarrassed about doing so- to it being "The scavenger girl." but didn't say why.

Phasma smiled, but tried not to make it obvious in case Ren felt it through the force. She'd suspected that it had been something like that. "Ahh..."

"And I mean it...If you tell a soul about this...Because it's not like I like her or anything... But she kind of... You know... Well, I mean she haunts me quit a bit at night and in the... er..day... But that's just because we have a... connection...And it is not funny!" Kylo Ren finally turned around, making Phasma stop her silent laughter episode rather guiltily.

"Do you want me to send Rey my love?" She teased "Or General Hux could send it if you'd rather..."

"Don't you dare!" Ren told her sharply, sparks of anger flaring in his chest: He'd had more than enough of General Hux in the past six years to last a lifetime and he didn't think he'd be able to stand it if Hux started teasing him about that secret...


	2. Chapter Two

As Rey entered the base, she allowed herself to be screen-checked before looking around for General Organa.

Spotting her filing some papers into a drawer in the far corner of the left hand side of the room, Rey went over to her. "Um... Excuse me, General..."

Leia turned around in surprise and, upon seeing Rey, hugged her briefly. "How was it? Are you okay?... Oh no! You're not hurt, are you?!"

Anxiously, Leia began checking Rey over for any signs of bruises, cuts or burns.

Rey massaged her shoulder; the General hugged hard.

Misinterpreting her action as a sign that the scavenger had been hurt, Leia began examining the place that her hand rubbed.

"I'm fine... You?" Rey hastily reassured her. But she regretted asking when she saw General Organa droop slightly.

"What? Me? Oh... I'm fine..." Leia replied.

Rey nodded, but she knew that Leia wasn't fine. Poe had been telling Rey something about medication fairly recently and although immensely powerful at using the force, Leia...

MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS BELOW!

...,since Han had died, hadn't been quite as good at hiding her emotions as before and now was as readable as an open book that had been written in large, clear print.

"Oh, well... If you need an extra pair of hands to manage the stress and all that, I'm free 'till this afternoon when we begin the attack on the First Order, ...so...yeah..." Said Rey gently as Poe Dameron's x-wing landed and he disembarked.

"Morning, General. Rey!" Poe waved cheerfully at the two women and came over. "Uh... General... Are you alright?" Worriedly, Poe peered in Leia's face.

The General was staring into space and, for reasons Rey and Poe had no idea about, looked as though she was about to cry. Poe and Rey exchanged glances, neither of them saying anything to each other.

The large, hairy form of Chewbacca arrived, knocking people in all directions as he came over and gently pulled Leia into his arms.

All around, people had stopped working to stare at the commotion in the far left corner of the room.

Chewie growled at several of them and shielded Leia from view, so that only Poe and Rey (this was the least amount of people the wookie could possibly get watching) could see.

It didn't take people long to realise that General Leia Organa was actually in tears and whispers started to run around the room.

Rey and Poe moved in closer and tried to comfort her, but the General pushed them aside and hurried out of the room, brushing past a very bewildered-looking Luke Skywalker as she did so.

As Rey made to leave too, something glinting on the floor caught her eye and she stooped down and picked it up. It was a little, golden, key-ring and, strung upon it, were three, perfect, tiny, golden keys...


End file.
